


Not Feeling It

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Maid au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Taemin isn’t wearing his uniform.tumblr





	Not Feeling It

Taemin isn’t wearing his uniform.

Jonghyun frowns, setting his coffee down as Taemin shuffles into the kitchen, scratching tiredly at his cheek. Technically, he is wearing a uniform, the black vest buttoned over a white shirt with dark slacks that most of the people in Jonghyun’s service choose to wear, but it’s not _his_ uniform. Not his regular one, anyway. Usually, he’s in the cute little ruffly dress, thigh-high stockings, a pretty little bow in his red hair.

Usually, he’s dressed in the hope that Jonghyun will feel up to their little master/maid roleplay.

He watches Taemin tidy up around the sink, concerned. Sometimes Taemin wears the regular uniform when he just doesn’t feel like sex, and Jonghyun can understand that, but it looks like more than that. He’s moving slowly, barely even picking things up to move them around, and he didn’t even notice Jonghyun already sitting there. Maybe he’s feeling sick? He shouldn’t be working if he’s sick.

“Taem?” Jonghyun says gently. Taemin jumps and almost drops the mug he was drying off. He turns around, relaxing a little bit when he sees that it’s just Jonghyun.

“Oh,” he says. His voice is nowhere near the eager-to-please chip it normally is. “Yeah, hyung? Did you want something?”

Jonghyun frowns more. Taemin almost never calls him “hyung.” Usually its “sir” or “master,” or if he’s not feeling it that day, just his name. “Hyung” only ever happens when Taemin’s too relaxed or tired to care that Jonghyun is his boss.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks. He does his best to sound calm and gentle; he wouldn’t want Taemin to think he was angry or anything. After a moment’s hesitation, Taemin sighs, deflating a little bit and rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“Kinda,” he says, running his free hand through his hair. He grabs the kitchen towel again and finishes drying off the mug. “I’m just--I’ve been forgetting to take my meds recently.” He blushes a faint pink and turns around to put the mug away and grab a plate from the rack to dry next. Jonghyun plays with the rim of his coffee mug. He knows that Taemin hates talking about his depression, but--

“You’re not--out, are you?” he asks. He’s sure he had someone pick up everyone’s prescriptions just the other week. Taemin shakes his head as he puts the plate up in its proper place.

“No, no, I’ve just been fucking up lately,” he mumbles. “I’m fixing it, I promise,” he adds when he turns halfway back around to look at Jonghyun earnestly. Jonghyun believes him, but he’s still worried. Maybe he should tell Gwiboon to kinda keep an eye on him for a little bit. She’s already naggy, and Jonghyun knows that they’re friends because she’s the only one that likes to wear the same skimpy little maid dress as Taemin (albeit just for fun on her part). Taemin won’t even know that Jonghyun asked her to. He’s going on with his dish drying silently, keeping his back turned to Jonghyun.

“Do you want to--” Jonghyun starts, biting his lip. He doesn’t know how badly Taemin’s cycles have been messed up, but a little cuddling never made anyone feel worse, right? “Do you wanna, maybe, come up to my room and snuggle a little bit later?” he asks. It is a thing they do sometimes, when Taemin is too lazy to go back to the servants’ rooms at night or when Jonghyun just wants someone cute to cuddle with while he works. Taemin looks over his shoulder with a grateful little smile.

“Thanks, but I was gonna go sneak over to the laundry room and bug Eunsook for a snuggle after this,” he says. Jonghyun snorts. Of course he was, the little shit.

“You know, she gets all sniffy at me when you do that,” he chides. “Because you make her take longer and she feels anxious because she doesn’t get as much done.”

“But she’s so comfortable,” Taemin whines, folding up his towel and placing it nicely on the counter. “She lets you snuggle her right up against the dryers when they’re on and like… all warm and rumbly.” He’s turned to lean on the counter and pout at Jonghyun; Jonghyun shakes his head exasperatedly.

“Maybe if you actually helped her when you went in there….” He trails off, taking a sip of his coffee and raising a brow at Taemin, who scoffs.

“Preposterous,” he says, turning up his nose like laundry is below him. After a second, though, he sighs again and rubs at his cheek. “I should, though,” he mumbles. “No need to be a bigger piece of shit than I already am.”

“Hey.” Jonghyun frowns sternly, pointing an accusing finger at Taemin. “You shut the fuck up.” Taemin blinks blearily at him for a moment, and then cracks a tiny grin.

“Is that an order, _master_?” he asks, smiling around the word like he’s mocking Jonghyun with it instead of how he usually uses it. Jonghyun nods anyway, taking another stubborn sip of coffee.

“You bet your sweet little ass it is,” he says. He won’t have his favorite employee putting himself down like that. It’s bad for his health. Taemin chuckles softly and pushes off of the counter, reaching behind him to fix his messy ponytail.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he promises, shuffling towards the laundry room and waving over his shoulder. Jonghyun smiles after him, watching his hips sway in the tight pants. He’s still wearing his favorite lacy panties with the bows under them.

"Can I touch your butt?" He calls as he leaves, grinning when Taemin has the balls to flip him off over his shoulder.


End file.
